darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
715
Someone escapes from the tower room and sets Edward's room on fire. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. For Barnabas Collins has been transported back in time to terror and intrigue. Now in the tower of the great house a newcomer spurred on by her own fears sets out to discover the secret behind the locked door. Rachel approaches the tower door and hears a cradle rocking within. She asks to be let in, but no one responds. Beth tries to take a tray of food upstairs but Edward tells her to take the back stairs so no one will see her. He asks if Quentin asked what happened while he was gone, but she says no. He seems put out that he wasn't even curious. Rachel goes to the old house to see Barnabas, but meets up with Magda instead. Magda reads Rachel's palm after being given one and then another coin. She says that Rachel was lonely and had a loveless life until she came here to Collinwood. Also that an enemy that was not hers is now hers. She tells Rachel her enemy wants her to go to the tower room and tells her where the key is. She claims her enemy wants her to come to her, and that they will meet, but if it is on her enemy's terms, the consequences will be worse. Rachel goes back to the house to sleep, but is awakened by Edward's screams when an unseen person sets his bed on fire. Beth tells him it wasn't her fault, that she locked the door, but Edward continues to yell at the unseen perp in a chair in the corner of the room. Rachel knocks and asks what's going on, but is told it was just an accident, and that she should go back to bed. Unable to sleep, she hears them taking someone down the corridor back to the tower room and sees the light go on in the tower. In the morning, Beth brings Edward his coffee and tries to give him a status report, but he wants to hear nothing about it and tells her if it happens again, she'll be dismissed. Rachel enters and is told indirectly to take care of the children and stop being nervous or they'll think the atmosphere doesn't agree with her. Rachel again tries to get information from Beth about the tower room, but Beth says nothing. Rachel does not believe in ghosts. Magda comes in to deliver a note to Rachel, telling her that Barnabas is out of town, and that she shouldn't wait to go into the tower room. Edward comes by and apologizes for his earlier brusqueness, and tells her to just forget about last night. She appears to agree, but instead goes up to the tower and unlocks the door... Memorable quotes : Magda: Some day, you will be grateful. ---- : Beth: Mr. Edward has a very unkind manner. ---- : Rachel: (quoting an unnamed philosopher she's read about) You must not look to the past but to the hour ahead of us. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Grayson Hall as Magda * Terry Crawford as Beth Background information and notes Production * Only cast members are credited, during which the wind blows through the drawing room window. Story * The green egg chair, previously seen in the Collinwood study and in the Old House, makes an appearance in Edward's room. that is a porter's chair, developed to keep out drafts so porters could stay warm as they sat at the front doors of hotels etc. * Barnabas cannot meet Rachel after 8:00 p.m. * How does Magda know where the key to the tower room is? Has she used it before? * TIMELINE: Day 282 begins, and will end in 717. 12am: Rachel sleeps. 12:30am: Edward and Beth wait with Jenny. 1:30am: Jenny is taken to the tower room. It was last night when Jenny escaped. 8pm: Rachel and Beth in the drawing room. Bloopers and continuity errors * Rachel's room is said to be in the west wing, but it appears to be the same room that Victoria Winters and Edith Collins used. * Soon after she enters the house, KLS grimaces to hide her smile when Louis Edmonds flubs his line. * Cross-talk from a news broadcast can be heard in the background of the audio as Edward and Rachel discuss her discipline when tutoring the children. (This may be 'bleed-through' on the audio track of a reused video tape - tape was expensive and frequently old tapes were reused.) * The mirror in the foyer wiggles and wobbles when Beth closes the outer door. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 715 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 715 - The Secret of the Mysterious ClueCategory:Dark Shadows episodes